Dead Mans Journal
by Kirklandbrothersmagic
Summary: Keith is all alone in the zombie outbreak and looking for his best friend Ellis
1. Chapter 1

Dead Man's Journal

Dear journal

Today is the third day of the zombie outbreak I don't know what to do the people I traveled with are dead because of some stupid mistake I did. I promised them before they died that I was going to save this world but it looks like I'm gonna have to break that promise. I wish that Ellis was here he would know what to do he always knows what to do. But we got separated when this all started you see Ellis is my best friend we have been best friends ever since we were first born. We lived in the same trailer park and our moms got pregnant at the same time and they started becoming friends soon I was born and Ellis was born the day after. I always thought that I would have to look out for Ellis because I was older but it turned out it was the other way around. He always stood up for me even though he got bullied to just for being my friend. It didn't change through middle school and even through high school. Ellis was my protector and I was thankful I had him because when things got tough I knew I could turn to Ellis because he would always have a plan. But I'm in this mess all alone but I know I'll find Ellis because I won't stop looking for him until I do

Signed

Keith


	2. Chapter 2

Dead man's journal

Keith woke the next morning to find that the school was now crawling with zombies he had been sure that he had double checked all of the rooms and he was sure that there was no one in the school but himself. But the school was now surrounded with zombies these wasn't just regular zombies these was little children. Keith started having flash backs of when he was 13 years old. Keith and his brother James was at the creeks swimming it was a hot summer day and their mom had said that they could go but they had to be home before supper and that James had to keep an eye on Young Keith . James agreed and they were off they were soon at the creek swimming and splashing around. Soon after storm clouds started to roll in.

"Hey Keith we better go a storms about to hit and we don't wanna get stuck in it

"Okay" Keith said getting out of the water

They were walking home when a older man came staggering to them he was old and his cloths was all ripped up Keith was scared but decided not to say anything. They kept walking and soon were closing in on the old man. Keith pulled on the James sleeve hard

"James I don't like this something is wrong with him" he was now hiding his face in James side.

"Quit being a wuss" James said with a laugh

Keith pouted but decided to say nothing more they were soon beside the old man and Keith heard what sounded like a low growl coming from the man. He kept walking but what happened shocked him and James the man tackled Keith to the ground.

"James help me" he screamed terrified

James came running and pushed the man off Keith but the man was now on top of James. Keith heard the gunshot and the man fell off of James. James gets up and runs to their dads side Keith stayed where he was he was so scared their dad picked up Keith and told him to that it was time to go home. Keith snaps out of the flash back just in time to see a little girl zombie running toward him. He pulled out his gun and shot hitting the girl in the neck killing her quickly. He started to have another flash back this time it was of 13 year old Keith standing outside of his brother's room.

"Do I have to dad" he said sadly looking at his dad

He dad frowned and tussled his hair he was a Grimm looking man but he had been crying his eyes was a misty blue and he had bags like he hadn't slept in days.

"Keith I know this is hard I know that you love your brother but we have to do this if we don't he'll turn and try to kill us"

His eyes filled with tears and he nods knowing that his father was right. He took the gun from his father and went into his brother's room.

"James I want you to know that I love you and I want you to know that I don't really want to do this but I have to because if I don't you'll turn and you'll try to kill us and I can't let you hurt mom or dad." He said with tears running down his face

He turned the safety off and loaded the bullets into the gun he knew that he only needed one bullet but decided to load more just in case he aimed. His finger on the trigger he was shaking so he decided to take a breath and aimed again

"I'm sorry James" he said as he shot the gun


	3. Chapter 3

Dear journal

Today is the 4th day of the zombie outbreak I still haven't found Ellis I don't want to give up on finding Ellis but I'm losing hope on ever finding Ellis or Ellis being alive. I'm staying in an abandoned school well I thought it was abandoned but it turned out that it wasn't. There were zombies all over that place and they weren't normal zombies they were little kids. I had to kill children and it killed me it reminded me of my brother. I remember that day oh so clearly it was the perfect day just me and my brother chilling at the creek but that brain eating son of a bitch had to ruin it I remember my dad looking at me after he killed that zombie he looked heartbroken. I remember having to tie my brother up I remember watching my brother changing right in front of my eyes. I had to kill the only person who ever understood me. I took the gun from my father I aimed it at my brother and I shot him. I wish I could forget it but I can't I mean who can forget the most heartbreaking and tragic day of my life.

Signed

Keith


	4. Chapter 4

Keith was laying on the cold cot of Cell block D trying to fall asleep but every time he would close his eyes he would see the little girl in the school. He could see the little girl falling to the ground after he pulled the trigger and shot her. He closed his eyes again trying to remember times before this outbreak started a time before he had to kill his brother. He smiled as a flash black started it was the first day of middle school a few months before the outbreak started Keith and Ellis were 8th graders and James was a 10th grader. Keith was so nervous and he remembers James telling him what teachers to look out for and what teachers were alright. Keith remembered James telling him that he better hurry up so they weren't late. James got to drive to school and Ellis and Keith walked.

"Hey Keith you ready for the first day of the last year of middle school" Ellis said grabbing a piece of toast piece of toast off of Keith's plate

"Yea I guess" he said smacking Ellis's hand

They finished eating and grabbed their pack backs and walked out the door parting ways with James

"Bye Keith byes Ellis have a good day at school" James said waving

Keith remembered walking into the school with his head held high that was until the football team shoved him into the locker which Ellis wasn't too pleased about.

"What the hell do you Neanderthals think you're doing" he said stepping in front of Keith.

"Giving this outcast a welcome back present" one Jock said giving his buddy a high five

Ellis balled his hands into a fist Keith got up putting a hand on Ellis's shoulder. He smiled and turned toward the Jocks

"You really think that shoving me is gonna hurt me" he said with a smirk "if you really wanna hurt me your gonna have to do better than that"

Ellis and Keith walked away leaving the Jocks standing in the hallway shocked. The day went on and the final bell rang signaling that the day was over and it was time to go home. Keith couldn't wait to get home and tell James everything that happened that day. He ran home as fast as he could and dropped his bag at the door

"James I'm home I got so much to tell you" he said waiting for his brother to respond

"I'm in the kitchen mom mad peanut butter and jelly sandwiches"

The flash back ended and Keith fell asleep with a smile on his face


	5. Chapter 5

Dear journal

Today is the 5th day of the outbreak I had to find a new place to call my safe house. I still haven't found Ellis I really hope he's okay I couldn't live with myself if something was to happen to him. I'm staying in an old jail and last night was the first time I slept in days every time I tried to sleep I would have dreams of my brother. Or I would have nightmares about Ellis dying I would wake up crying because I feel like it would be my fault that he died. Maybe if I would have looked for him harder he would still be alive. But that's just a nightmare right. I'm sure that Ellis is still out there looking for me and I'm sure that well find each other soon. I hope that if I don't find Ellis I can find someone because to be honest I am tired of traveling alone. I don't care if I find a group or just one person as long as I'm not alone anymore. Maybe if I find someone to travel with they will help me find Ellis and then I'll have 2 people to with instead of just one. Maybe we'll even all become friends. That would be so cool I hope that Ellis found someone to take care of him I hope that if he did I hope that they are taking good care of him. Maybe well all meet and be friends and then we'll have a group and no one will have to be alone. but for right now it looks like I'm in this by myself and there is nothing I can do about it

Sincerely

Keith


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Keith woke up with a smile on his face that had been the first day he slept since the outbreak started. He had a good feeling about today this could be the day he could find Ellis. He decided to go outside for a walk since he had cleared out all the zombies when he first got there. He walked outside with his chainsaw just in case there were a few zombies he had missed. It was sunny and the sky was clear he hadn't got to see the sky since this outbreak started. There was a scream and then a gunshot which caused Keith to jump he ran out to the fence to see what the commotion was about and then he heard his name being called

"Keeeeiiittthh" he thought he was hearing things and then he heard it again

"Keeeeiiittthh help" he knew that voice

'Ellis I'm coming hang on" he yelled grabbing his gun

He ran out of the gates running toward the voice. He stops and listens he tries to hear Ellis again but it was silent.

"Ellis can you hear me" he yells out in the distance

There was nothing just silence he walked a few steps and listens trying to see if there was any sign of were Ellis was. He heard another Gunshot and he ran in the direction he heard it.

"Ellis please answer me" he said his voice breaking

He heard another gunshot and he kept running he finally came to a clear spot in the woods but there was no sign of Ellis. He looked around there was no sign of dead zombies he was sure that he heard the gunshot coming from this spot.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Journal

Today is the 6th day of the outbreak and I decided to go outside and get some fresh air I took my chainsaw just in case. I haven't seen the sun since this outbreak started I was always afraid to go outside because I was afraid I was going to bit. I was walking in the Recreational area when I heard what sounded like Ellis calling my name he was screaming for help. When I ran out to save him I didn't hear anything so I waited to see if he tried to call for me again. It was silent I thought that I was going nuts until I heard a gunshot. I ran into the direction were I heard the gunshot and it brought me to a clearing. This clearing was abandoning no sign of Ellis or any Dead zombies I thought maybe he ran to try and find me but why wouldn't he answer me when I called out to him. Why didn't he stay where he was I really hope he's okay what if I could've of saved him but I wasn't fast enough. Or could I be so scared of being alone that I'm hearing things could I be going crazy

Sincerely

Keith


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was just like any other day it was storming so Keith stayed inside. He wanted to go outside and see if He could find any sign of Ellis but since it was storming and there was a bunch of zombies now he couldn't. So he stayed inside for the most part. But then he heard what sounded like a young women crying for help he couldn't just stand by if a lady needed his help so he ran outside with his gun. He saw a young lady struggling with the horde she had boomer vomit on her and the horde was surrounding her Keith had to do something. He ran to where he knew there was a whole in the fence and shot causing the zombies to come toward him. He shot again hitting a male zombie in the head

"Hurry up get in here" he screamed as he shot another zombie

The young lady hurried and climbed through another whole in the fence and started to help Keith hold off the zombie. The young lady was bloody which Keith noticed fast.

"Where you bit" he asked looking at her

"No I don't think so" she said looking at Keith

Keith looked at her and smiled offering her his hand which she took.

"What's your name my name is Keith" he said smiling

"My name is Rochelle I was traveling with 2 more people but when I went to the bathroom they left me" she said with a frown.

Keith frowns but quickly smiled as he began to walk inside the jail. Stopping and looking back at Rochelle.

"You coming Miss Rochelle" he says as he motions for her to follow him

She follows him as they enter the jail she quickly spots a hunter that had made its way into the jail.

"KEITH watch out" she yells as she shoots instantly killing the hunter

"Thanks Rochelle" he says as he puts his arm around her


	9. Chapter 9

Dear journal

Today is the 7th day of the outbreak and guess what I'm no longer along I met a nice young lady name Rochelle after I saved her from the horde. She told me that she used to travel with 2 other people but they left her after she went to the bathroom. I can't believe that someone would do that I mean leave a young lady along in the zombie outbreak. She was all bloody but she said that it wasn't her blood it was zombie blood. Part of me wanted to believe her but part of me was still kind of scared. I mean if I let her in to travel with and she changes I'm going to have to shoot her and what if she doesn't change right away. What if we travel together and I get attached and then she changes I don't think I could do it I had to kill my brother I don't want to have to go through that again. Even though I know this is a zombie outbreak and I had to kill innocent people every day of my life people that I don't know. But its different I can do kill people I've never met in my life but when it comes to killing people that I've known for years or that I've even known for days. But I get close to people quickly and I get dependent on people quickly and even if I aint with Ellis but I'm with someone which means that I am not alone and I'm okay with that. Does this mean that I'm gonna give up on finding Ellis never. I will never give up on finding Ellis not while I'm still alive.

Sincerely

Keith


	10. Chapter 10

Keith and Rochelle were sitting in the jails cafeteria eating the dinner that Rochelle found it was silent until Rochelle broke the silence.

"Why are you traveling alone?" she asked looking at Keith

Keith ignored the question and continued to eat. He didn't want to answer that question because he very well knew why he was traveling alone. It was because of him he caused his group to die if he wasn't so stupid and opened that door. He was young he didn't know no better he thought it was a survivor. He got up from the table not looking at Rochelle.

"I'm going to go lay down" he barley said in a whisper

He walked away not letting Rochelle say another word to him he got to Cell block C and layed on his cot not daring to close his eyes he knew he would eventually fall asleep and eventually dream. A few minutes later his breath evened out and he fell asleep. A flash black started it was back when the outbreak started Keith had just turned 18 and he was traveling with 4 others they were staying in a barn. It was storming outside and Keith and 3 others were alone the leader of the group decided to go out and try find food. There was a knock at the door Keith went to check it out he opened the door and that's when that ass whole jumped it was a hunter he jumped on Keith and Larry a middle aged man shot and missed that's when the whole horde came in. they killed everyone instead of fighting and trying to save his group he ran like a little bitch. He could have saved them he could have been a hero but instead he was a coward Keith was whining in his sleep when Rochelle walked in she shook him trying to wake him up he jumped up with tears in his eyes

"Keith are you okay your crying" she said getting worried

Keith wiped his eyes hiding his face in a pillow still not talking to Rochelle why would he, she's just some stranger. She doesn't care about him that's what he thought he honestly believed that if Rochelle had a chance she would run. But what she did surprised him she put an arm around him half hugging him.

"Keith talk to me something is bothering you I know it is" she said looking at him

"Earlier you asked me why I traveled alone and I didn't answer you" he said still looking down

She didn't say a word she only hugged him tighter letting him know that she wasn't going to judge him. Keith liked that about her she listened and didn't judge she tried to understand things from a different view. He continued to stay silent until he finally looked up tears forming in his eyes once again.

"It's my fault their all dead because of me if I didn't let the bastered in my group would of still been alive.

Rochelle said nothing she put both arms around him giving him a much needed hug. They stayed like this for only a few minutes then Keith moved so he was facing her.

"I was only 18 I thought if I found and helped rescued a survivor the group wouldn't look at me as some punk ass little kid any more I would finally get to help but when I opened the door it was an Hunter and he wasn't alone. him and the horde took out all of the members of my group except me and the leader I could of saved them but I didn't I ran its my fault their dead'


	11. Chapter 11

Dear journal

Today is the 8th day of the zombie outbreak I still haven't found Ellis but guess what I'm not alone anymore yeah I no I'm repeating myself but I can't help it Rochelle is such a great person. Yesterday we were eating supper and she asked me why I was traveling alone I honestly didn't want to answer it so I did the only thing I could do I ran away like I always do. I went back to my cot and layed down to think I didn't mean to fall asleep I really didn't want to fall asleep because I knew I would have dreams and of course I did. You see right after this outbreak started I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle but soon those brain eating ass wholes killed them so I ran and that's where I met Larry. Larry was a giant beefy man with a moustache and a small neck he saw me hiding in the grocery store and told me there was others and that if I wanted I could travel with them. I was excited I was only 18 and I had no one to turn to I was basically all alone. I met the rest of the group and they greeted me with open arms but all that was change I should of never open that god damn door. But if I didn't I would still be in that group don't get me wrong I liked them but I would of never found Rochelle and she could of died I wonder what kind of people Ellis is traveling with I hope he still thinks about me I hope he hasn't found a new best friend and forgot about me. I wonder if he's looking just as much as I'm looking for him he's my best friend I love him and would do anything for him no matter what.

Sincerely

Keith


	12. Chapter 12

Ellis was sitting in the woods his gun held to his chest while his friend snored loudly beside him he heard a loud snap like someone was walking around in the woods. Again he heard another twig snap in the distance it was closer this time he got up his legs were shaking he set still for a moment to try and listen seeing if whatever was out there was still moving around. He heard another twig snap and then felt a arm on his shoulder he jumped letting out a girlish squeak.

"Geez kid you're shaking like crazy" Nick an older man said wrapping an arm around the small hick

"What the hell Nick" the small hick said relaxing in the man's arms

He looked up into green orbs and smiled his normal goofy smile. Nick gave him a small smile and turned leading them back to their camp his arm still around the small boy. Ellis was 10 years younger than Nick who was 35 and often seemed to find himself in trouble. Nick at first found the kid annoying but soon found himself getting used to the kid and even depending on the kid.

"Hey kid would you like to tell me why you were wondering out in the woods alone" nick said looking down at the blue eyed hick

"I heard someone walking around and I thought that it might be a survivor" he said

Nick laughed to himself leave it to the kid to be so optimistic he always believed that there was some good in people and that things happen for a reason. He at first he hated that about the kid it annoyed the hell out of him but then it gave him hopes. He would never admit it but the kid gave him hope.

"You know that it was some brain eating zombie" Nick said hating to disappoint Ellis

The hick frowned and set back down around the fire that he has made earlier. Nick sat down beside him putting a arm around the hicks shoulder again smiling as the boy leaned into him. Nick loved it when they had little moments like this it almost made him feel like there wasn't a world full of brain eating zombies. He closed his eyes leaning his head against Ellis's.

"Ay nick "Ellis said after a moment of silence

"Yea kid" nick said opening his eyes

"Do you think I'll ever find Keith "he said

Nick looked at the boy with sad eyes how could he tell him that his beloved friend Keith was probably dead he couldn't do it. He also couldn't lie to the hick because of the promise he had made the first time they met. Nick didn't know what to tell the hick he just decided to ignore the question all together

"Hey kid gets some sleep ill keep watch okay" he said playing with the hicks dirty blond hair

"Are you sure" he said sighing happily

"Yea kid I'm sure" he said smiling down at him

The blue eyed boy closed his eyes and cuddled closer to the older man smiling in his sleep. The older man held him tightly and looked out in the woods thinking to him he really hoped that they would find someone. And he hoped that if Keith was somewhere out there he was not giving up on finding Ellis


	13. Chapter 13

Dear journal

Today is the 9th day of the zombie outbreak and things have gotten bad the prison has been invaded by the zombies I don't know how the hell they got in but I don't think I would have survived without Rochelle. So now were wondering around in the woods. Rochelle says that we have to find a good spot because there is a storm I've never been good with storms ever since I was little. Anytime there was a storm I remember I would sneak over to Ellis's house and tap on the window he would always wake up and open the window and let me in and then I would climb in the bed and Ellis would hold me. I always felt so safe it felt like nothing could hurt me no matter what life threw at me I knew as long as I could sneak over to Ellis's house and he would hold me I was safe. My dad was always gone and when he was home he was always drunk it seemed ever since my brother died my dad started to drink and often stayed drunk. I remember one time my dad had been out drinking and he came home my ma was asleep and he woke her up just so he could slam her against the wall and beat her till she would pass out then it was my turn he would grab my hair and slam me to the floor I remember asking him why. I would always avoid Ellis until my black eyes and bruises were gone I had to lie to my best friend who I have never lied to in my life. One stormy night my dad had beat my mom as usual and was looking for me I knew where I had to go I knew that Ellis wouldn't ask but something inside me wanted to tell him I climbed out the window and ran as fast as I could to Ellis's house. I climbed up the balcony and knocked on the window I was soaked and lighting cracked behind me. Ellis opened the window and automatically knew there was something was wrong that was the first time Ellis found out about my dad and the first time Ellis swore to me that he would never let anything hurt me.

Sincerely

Keith


	14. Chapter 14

Nick a dark hair man of 35 was sitting against a tree his gun was laying on the ground beside him. Curled up in a ball beside him was a small dirty blond hick who was no older than 25. The weather was getting cold and it felt as if winter was approaching quickly Nick always hated the winter but with the small hick curled up beside him the winter didn't seem so bad. The hick opened his eyes slowly as if he was contemplating weather he wanted to wake up or to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes and buried his face into nicks side which caused the dark haired man to chuckle and wrap around the young man. It was still dark out and Nick couldn't see anything he heard a twig snap and he knew he had to go investigate even though it meant he had to move the hick who was still cuddled against him. He gently moved the hick laying him down on the ground and laying his jacket around him as a blanket the young man smiled and snuggled into the jacket and Nick went into the woods to investigate what the hell was walking around in the woods at this time at night. He walked a few feet away from the campsite and ran into a red hair man who looked about Ellis's age

"Who the fucks are you" Nick said stepping back

"Who the hell are you" the red hair man asked looking nick up and down

"I asked you first" nick said giving him a don't fuck with me look

The red head man stepped forward and stuck out his hand as if he wanted nick to shake it. Nick took his hand shaking it and looked at the man there was something about him it was like he had met him before. He had dirty reddish blond hair which was held in place by a red bandana and a red hat. His shirt nick had seen that shirt somewhere it was the exact same one that Ellis the blond hick he was traveling with wore.

Keith?" Nick said hopefully


	15. Chapter 15

"Keith?" nick said hopefully

"How the hell do you know my name" he said looking at the dark haired man confused

The dark haired man smiled and grabbed the man's arm pulling him toward the campsite were Ellis lay sleep he couldn't wait to see Ellis's face when he woke him up and he saw Keith standing in front of him. They finally made it back and Keith saw Ellis laying on the ground with the jacket still wrapped around him,

"Oh my god Ellis" Keith said he sounded as if he was about to cry

Ellis woke up with a jump not knowing what was happening until he saw Keith's face. He jumped up running toward where Keith was standing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing it had to be a dream it couldn't be real it was too good to be real.

"Keith is that you I mean is it really you" he said tears stinging his eyes

"Yea it is El "he said smiling as the young hick ran into Keith's arms

Nick would admit that he was happy the kid found his best friend but seeing the small hick clinging to Keith as if he never wanted to let go because he was afraid he was dreaming. Something in nick didn't like it he didn't like that Keith had his arms around the small Hick. It couldn't be couldn't was it that nick was jealous no way nick didn't give a shit about the hick or did he. Keith smiled and held the hick tighter

"It's okay El I'm not going anywhere" he said smiling down at the small man.

"I can't believe you're here Keith I thought I would never find you"

Nick rolled his eyes at the pair he couldn't believe he would have to deal with two idiot hicks he thought Ellis was bad but Keith he looked ten times stupider. Keith sat down by the fire and Ellis sat beside him holding onto his arm Nick again rolled his eyes this time looking away from the two hicks.

"Ay nick I wanted to say thank you for reuniting me with my best friend."

"Yea don't mention it kid I was just sick of Ellis whining" he said

"I was not whining" Ellis said pouting.

Keith smiled hugging Ellis again which caused Ellis to smile Nick felt that feeling in his gut again it was stronger this time. Nick had to admit he loved seeing the kid smile but he wished that it was him making the small dirty blond hick smile.

"Ay Ellis is there anywhere that I can sleep" he asked looking at Ellis

"Yea I mean you can share my tent" he said smiling

Keith smiled and made his way toward the tent Ellis didn't like sleeping in it he always stayed with Nick. He didn't like being alone it always scared him but now that Keith was here he could sleep in his tent and not be alone.

"Hey El will you stay with me I don't want to be away from you I've been away from you for too long" He said looking at him

"Sure Keith" he looked at Nick

Nick had a blank look on his face which Ellis hated he never liked when Nick had that look it meant there was something he was holding inside Ellis didn't want Nick to think that just because Keith was here he didn't care or need him anymore. It was the total opposite he would always need Nick he has helped him through a lot of shit. He would always need nick no matter what he would always care about Nick no matter what.


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Journal

These past two days have been crazy I have finally found Ellis after all this time when I woke this morning I was being held and I thought that it was Rochelle and that she had heard me having one of my famous night terrors. But when I turned in the persons Arms to face them I couldn't believe what I was seeing it was Ellis. Ellis was holding me he was smiling in his sleep oh how I love his smile it was a crooked grin that always seem to make me smile. He wrinkled his nose and buried his face in my chest he always did that when he didn't want to wake up. I held him tighter and which caused him to giggle but he didn't say the name I thought he would say instead of saying my name he said the name I never thought in the million years he would say that damn city boy. I can't believe that even when he's with me he still manages to say his name even when he's with me he still manages to think about that damn city boy. I'm happy that I'm with my best friend again but I just can't fight that feeling that there is something different about him I can't help but think that the damn city boy has did something to my best friend and that the person in my arms happens to look like my best friend but he isn't. At that moment Ellis woke up he grumbled but as soon as he saw me he smiled that smile that made me weak in my knees that smile that always made me feel like everything is going to be okay. I smiled back at poking his side knowing he was ticklish he laughed and slapped my arm and I knew that for the first time I had something left to fight for


	17. Chapter 17

Nick was sitting by a tree with his gun in his lap when Ellis came out of the tent smiling he walked up to nick and plopped down beside him causing the dark hair man to chuckle. He looked over at the small hick and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but decided not to the small hick noticed but decided not to say anything until finally nick broke the silence.

"So tell me Ranger Rick how did u and Ranger Joe sleep" he asked not looking at the small hick

The hick didn't laugh or even show a small hint of a smile "I slept fine thank you"

Nick scooted over closer to Ellis and put an arm around him which caused the blond to smile. Nick loved that smile it always made him feel as if everything was gonna be okay that wasn't a world of brain eating zombies out there.

"Is it my turn to keep watch" Ellis asked looking up at nick

"Nah ill keep watch again I figured you would want to spend more time catching up with Keith" Nick said

Ellis and Nick set there in silence for what seemed like ages until Keith walked up and set in the middle of them to Nick's displeasure. Ellis seemed just upset at Keith for ruining their moment but said nothing.

"Hey El" Keith said smiling at the small hick

"Hey Keith" Ellis said sounding annoyed

Nick set there feeling like a third wheel he got up to go get more wood for the fire Ellis saw this and got up to follow Nick wanting to spend a little time with Nick. He was so afraid that nick would think that Ellis would much rather spend time with Keith more than him. This wasn't true yes Ellis cared for Keith but there was something about Nick he was always there for Ellis and he always made Ellis smile even when he didn't feel like smiling.

"Hey Nick wait for me" Ellis said running toward the Dark haired man

"What do you want Kid" Nick asked looking at the Hick

"Can I help" he said smiling at him

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing Ellis would rather go help him look for wood then stay at the campsite with Keith nick smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Ellis walked beside the Dark haired man he looked over at him smiling looking away when he saw Nick looking at him.

"Do I have something on my face" nick asked with a confused look

"No" Ellis said blushing

"Then why are you looking at me like that" he said not noticing


	18. Chapter 18

"Do I got something on my face" nick asked

"No" Ellis said blushing lightly

"Then why are you looking at me like that" he asked not noticing the blushing hick

The next couple of minutes were silence until nick looked at the hick and smiled not noticing that the hick was looking at him. Nick looked at the dirty blond hair that was sticking up under his baseball cap. He noticed the muscle that had got noticeably bigger that was under his yellow bull shifter shirt. That damn shirt it was dirty it had blood and dirt splattered everywhere it was torn.

"Ay do I have something on my face" Ellis asked

"No" it was nicks turn to blush

Ellis noticed and smiled it wasn't everyday that nick did that but when he did it always caused a funny feeling in Ellis's stomach a feeling that he never felt when it was just him and Keith. Ellis noticed how Nicks hair once a dark brown now with a tent of gray. He noticed his white suite now stained with dry blood and dirt he noticed how it looked as if Nick hasn't slept in days.

"Nick are you sure you don't want me to keep watch tonight" the small hick asked

"Yea I'm sure you need your sleep kid" Nick said

Ellis knew that Nick was stubborn so he decided that he was gonna stay up with him in hopes that maybe Nick will fall asleep. Nick looked at the hick and smiled he knew that the hick had something up his sleeve but he had no idea what they walked a few more minutes again in silence stopping every now and again to pick up wood.

"We should go back to the camp before Keith decides to blow shit up" Ellis said smiling at nick

Nick laughed and turned back to walk toward their camp "I agree we should go"

They made it back to camp before the storm hit Ellis hated storms he always freaked him out and Nick knew that so he was surprised when Ellis comes out and sits next to him. He looked over at the small hick and automatically wrapped an arm around him. The small hick smiled and cuddled into Nick which caused the dark haired man to chuckle lightly.

"What are you doing kid I thought you'd be asleep he asked

"I can't sleep knowing you're out here alone" he said closing his eyes

"Where's Keith" Nick asked not actually caring

"He's in the tent fast asleep" Ellis said his eyes still closed

Nick sighed and took his jacket off after seeing that the small hick was shivering. He wrapped the jacket around the small hick and noticed that he had fallen fast asleep. He smiled and kissed his forehead which caused the small hick to smile in his sleep.

"Goodnight Ellis" he said laying his gun down beside him

The hick curled himself in a ball burying his face into Nick's side "goodnight Nick"


	19. Chapter 19

Dear journal

I can't believe that Ellis would ditch me because he would rather go help nick pick up firewood I remember when Ellis would take me everywhere he would go I Remember when if you couldn't find Ellis you would just have to look for me because anywhere I would be Ellis would be with me. But I guess it isn't like that anymore I guess he would much rather spend time with his new best friend I swear there is something going on that Ellis just isn't telling me which is strange considering that he used to tell me everything. After they got back it started to storm and usually when it storms Ellis is always with me it's always been that way since we was little but instead of staying with me he went to go hang out with that damn city boy. I don't know anymore it feels like there's a guy who looks like my best friend but it isn't him because if it was my best friend he would rather spend time with me rather than someone he barley knows. The next morning I woke up to people talking 2 voices I knew it was nick and Ellis but the others I didn't they were knew I decided to go check It out and so I peeked my head out of my tent and then I recognized the women that was standing closest to nick it was Miss Rochelle she had found our camp but who was beside her. There was a man who was dark just like Rochelle he was bigger he hovered over Ellis but that was easy seeing that Ellis was only 5'5 but he also hovered over nick and he was pretty tall was thinking that nick had to be over 6'0 feet tall . He was also verily large in the middle he reminded me of a giant teddy bear you know like the ones you won at the state fair. Rochelle seemed pretty pissed off and was walking slowly walking toward nick which caused Nick to take a step back there was more distant chatter that I couldn't hear so I decided it was finally time for me to make my appearance . I walked out of my tent it was verily cold considering I had only a pair of holy jeans and my bull shifters t-shirt which I cut the sleeves off of. Miss Rochelle smiled when she saw me and motioned me to come give her a hug I looked up at the large man he offered his hand to me as if he wanted me to shake it I took his hand and he smiled at me and told me his friends called him coach


	20. Chapter 20

Nick was bent down trying to start a fire but he was having trouble he didn't see Ellis walk up and sit down on a nearby bench. He mumbled a few curse words and was getting ready to just give up. Ellis always found it so amusing how frustrated the dark haired man got when something didn't go his way.

"Whatcha doing Nick" Ellis asked amused

"I'm planting a garden what does it look like I'm doing" Nick said sarcastically

Ellis frowned he hated how sarcastic nick was the dark haired man saw the hicks frown and felt guilty. He got up and set down beside the blond hick Ellis looked up at him but still didn't smile. Nick noticed that the hick wasn't his normal chipper self so he had to figure out what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong "Nick asked looking at the dirty blond.

"Nothing" Ellis said

Ellis looked away which he only did when he was lying which didn't go unnoticed by Nick but he didn't say anything. He wondered if his mood had anything to do with Keith. He had never seen the small hick so sad he didn't like it he would rather have the happy go lucky hick who would never shut up.

"Its gonna be okay kid" he gave the small a sincere smile

"You really think so Nick" Ellis said

Nick didn't really know what was going on but he would say anything to make the Blond man smile again. He scooted closer to the hick and threw an arm around him. The blond smiled for the first time since he set down next to Nick which caused Nick to chuckle.

"You wanna try helping getting this fire started Ranger Rick" nick said giggling

"Sure" he said

He kneeled down and struck the two sticks together and automatically started the fire he looked up at nick looking at Nick with a smug smile on his face. If it was anyone else Nick would want to knock that smirk off of their face. But it wasn't it was Ellis so Nick just smiled back at him.

"Way to go Smokey" he said with a teasing tone

"Hey at least I could start it" Ellis said

Nick lightly shoved the hick causing him to fall into the dirt which Nick to laugh. Ellis got up and chased after nick laughing loudly. Nick got tired of running and let the small hick catch him.

"Alright Rocky you caught me "he said still laughing

"Damn right I did" Ellis said laughing also

Nick gave the hick a challenging look and got loose from the hicks grasp and ran laughing as the small blond tried to catch him again.


End file.
